omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Throne's Explaination (Masadaverse Terminology)
What is the Throne? A metaphysical object that the entirety of the Hadou conflicts center around. The Throne was an object created by the First Heaven, being the object that allows dominion over all creation. While it has never been elaborated how the object was legitimately created, it has been speculated that some sort of entity that transcends the Throne aided in the creation. The Throne has been compared to a "canvas", wielded by the Hadou that sits upon it, it allows them absolute domain over all creation (essentially the new author). Imposing their laws and their ideals over all creation. The multiverse must abide to their rule until the day "The Observer" (an entity "accidentally" created by the First Heaven, she stated it was a being that should not exist), arrives. The arrival of the Observer shows the end of the current Heavens reign and the rise of a new Hadou that will take the Throne. The conflict for the Throne is considered to be an everlasting conflict that prevents Hadou's from living in peace (this is changed when Tasogare became the 5th Heaven). The outcome of the Heavens rule is largely derived from their law, where the outcome of events will center around their law. Ningenron: the first Heaven and the true predecessor of the Throne. While essentially being the origin of the entire franchise, she is shrouded in mystery. However, it is known that she was a cynical woman that ruled the multiverse in a dystopic way. Believing her to be the only true righteousness. Where her beliefs and actions became the objective "truth". Making an objective morality that encompasses herself as the ultimate "right" and all those that contradict herself as ultimately "wrong". This set of ruling is based around her law, "Dualism". She believes herself to be the ultimate "justice" and the only true virtuous being, believing that she should not and cannot feel any sort of guilt from her actions. Any individual that does not agree with her intentions and beliefs will be labeled as "evil". She is also the one that is believed to being the origin of the Throne War. That leads to the rise and fall of eras. Interestingly enough, it is mentioned that "a man separated from her, becoming an incompetent being that would continue to be involved in all universes, in all Thrones, and in all eras." This being is known as "the Observer" (possibly Naraka), while it is unknown what it truly is. It has been mentioned that he only appears when an era is coming to a close and a new one will be born. I personally would like to see more of a backstory for Ningenron. Being the origin of the entire franchise, her time is riddled with questions. Daten Naraku: The Second Heaven and''' the obsessive man that killed Ningenron for the Throne' (was obsessed with Ningenron and considered her unfit to hold the Throne). Naraku came across as a twisted man, believing that in order to overcome evil, one must become an even greater evil. His law was known as "Fallen Hell", a law that imposes chaos and disorder. It forces all individuals to bear sin within their hearts, 'but erases the concept of evil from his universe. 'While erasing evil, it does not erase the evil actions. Leading to chaos and disorder, due to the lack of the individuals truly knowing what they are doing. While his reign was considered to be dystopic, it was still considered to be the most "human". Naraku was a man with sin and acknowledged his sin. Being considered to be the most "human" of the Hadou gods. He believed the good side to be the inferior side, where he needed to become an evil that surpassed all other evil (similar to the beliefs of Lelouch). 'He revered himself as the "greatest evil", ruling over all other evils. Upon losing the Throne to the Third Heaven, his beliefs came to be contradicted. However, it is believed that he never actually died. Due to his sensory being the priest involved in Hajun's imprisonment and Shirou Yusa being one of his living sensories. It is unknown whether Naraku ever intends to act, if he is alive (not sure what he could possibly do at this point since he's infinitely weaker than the current Heaven, Amaterasu). The polar opposite of his predecessor, Naraku. A genius scientist that was described as "too pure", going far enough to say he was a man that "looked exactly like God would". He was an arrogant man that lived only for perfections, not accepting any imperfections. Wishing for a world without sin, he ruled the universe in a "perfect" way. ''So much so that all creation was without sin (Literally meaning that he erased the concept of sins from the universe), but due to this, no individual would have their own free will. Essentially living as mindless puppets that cannot have any sort of imperfection (of course a few with free will are born in Paradise Lost). His reign was largely reflective of the Christian religion (pretty blatant due to the name of the VN being Paradise Lost), where his angelic creations made up a large populous in his realm. Satanael is considered to be one of, if not the smartest man in the entire franchise. Creating his own race of angels and creating the Testament, '''''technology that could interfere with higher dimensions. Also being the creator of Quintessence, an object that processes energy of the higher dimension and allows him to weaponize it ''(Which means that he can use the multiverse as a weapon. Just like how Hadou Gods use the Throne as a mere tool), even going so far as allowing himself ''to manipulate the causality of the universe through his technology. Along with being a genius, Satanael is arrogant. Allowing his "pure" appearance to go to his head. Even believing he's a man that surpasses God (ironic since he technically was God at the time). Towards the end of his reign, Satanael would come to learn something he was entirely unaware of. While he previously was able to work behind the scenes of his predecessor, Naraku. He had an accidental creation that would completely slip by his grasp. During his conflict with Naraku to take the Throne, their conflicting laws would create an entity. The walking paradox known as "the Snake" (Mercurius) would be born. A man that was shrouded in mystery, Satanael would have no way to conflict this paradox. Killing himself and granting the Throne to his own creation, Mercurius. Satanael would not disappear in his entirety after his death. He would come to be mentioned by Hajun and Hajun would even utilize his Gogmagog and his Law. An afterimage (shadow) of Satanael would also appear in Kajiri Kamui Kagura to face the likes of Soujirou and Shiori. Even overwhelming them both with a mere fraction of his original power. While still being one of the weakest Hadou gods, he is still superior to the likes of a Gudou God (generally). Mercurius used the Throne to create the entire Dies Irae Multiverse: https://m.imgur.com/a/rb6vZ Mercurius can erase the multiverse out of existence: https://imgur.com/a/HSWPx Mercurius can generate a Supernova on a multiversal scale: https://imgur.com/a/T7VOD Mercurius created the Grand Cross, which can extend across the entire multiverse: https://m.imgur.com/a/fHobC Mercurius can eradicate the cosmos, which is the inner layer of the Dies Irae's Multiverse: https://m.imgur.com/a/hfSlM Mercurius, like Reinhard and Ren, is a walking multiverse: https://imgur.com/a/0XKT9 Mercurius encompasses an infinite abyss: https://m.imgur.com/a/OWYii Important Notes Note 1: Universe and Cosmos are used interchangeably for Multiverse. Note 2: Atziluth is the final and ultimate level of the Die Ewigkeit formula, when the user becomes a full-blown God and starts to paint over reality with their own Law, essentially making the universe/multiverse a "canvas". Category:Important Pages Category:Blog posts